Love is friendship on fire
by Winny Foster
Summary: Rory and Logan grew up together and are best friends, an almost rapenot by logan make them both see whats right in front of them.
1. The key to my heart

_Love is Friendship on fire 1: The key to my heart._

**AN: **I know, I know…. Another fanfic, but they keep falling into my head, and I might as well post them instead of having them floating around on my computer right? And I am planning to update my other fics too, I just have a little writers block on them.

Description: Lorelai and Christopher got married after Rory was born, they live in a small mansion (not so big that they can't keep it clean themselves, there are no maids) Logan grew up in the BIG mansion next door. Lorelai and Shira are best friends just like their children are. Logan is a year older than Rory, she's 17, and he's 18. He doesn't go to college yet because he wanted to wait for Rory to start. Being the exceptional student that she is, she's graduated a half year earlier than her best girlfriend; Stephanie and the rest of the school. We start our story early Christmas morning.

I don't own Gilmore girls

Logan stepped back and admired his work. Part one of Rory's Christmas present was done. He looked at her as she slept peacefully in her bed; how the hell she had slept through all the noise he had made he would never understand. He walked over to her bed and looked at her for a moment, she was so beautiful. Sometime during the last six moths his feelings towards her had changed; it was like he had opened his eyes and started to see what was right in front of him. He wasn't the only one who had noticed her beauty though, every boy at Chilton wanted to date her, but naïve little Rory didn't see this. She only saw that guys liked her if they came up to her and told her. That was how her last boyfriend Dean had gotten her; he had walked right up to her and told her that she was pretty. And after a while they started dating. The relationship had taken many people by surprise, he included. Dean wasn't from high society like the rest of them, Dean was from the little town called Stars hollow where Lorelai had opened an inn a couple of years ago. Logan had never liked this guy, the first time he saw him he knew that he was bad news. And he was right. Rory and dean had been going out for a little over a year when it had happened.

_Flashback_

_Logan had just gotten home from a boring party his parents had dragged him to when his phone started to ring. He smiled when he heard the theme from Willy Wonka._

"_Hello Ace"_

_Silence._

"_Ace are you there?" Logan asked again. Then he heard her._

"_Dean stop!" Rory screamed. Logan stopped dead in his tracks, Mitchum and Shira looked at him strangely._

"_Rory, what's going on?"_

"_Dean no!"_

"_Come on Rory, you know you want to." Logan heard a drunk Dean say. _

"_NO, I don't!"_

"_Yes you do! Kiss me Rory, kiss me and I'll fuck you."_

"_Dean stop, I'm not ready, I don't want to." Rory sobbed._

"_Shut up, don't you think I know that you're seeing Logan behind my back? This is the least you can give me."_

"_I'm not seeing Logan! He's my best friend."_

"_I told you not to hang out with him, but did you listen? No you didn't!"_

"_He's my…" was all Rory could say before Dean slapped her. Logan had heard enough and was on his way out the door. He had to stop this before she really got hurt. Mitchum watched his son pick up his phone to speak to Rory with a smile on his face. Then he watched him as the smile turned into concern, then all color drained from Logan's face. Now Mitchum was getting concerned too, he knew that Rory was spending the weekend at the Dragonfly, and was going to see her boyfriend. Mitchum didn't like this boy, but he wouldn't hurt her would he? He followed Logan out the door so he could find out what was going on._

"_Logan! What's going on?"_

"_I have to go to Stars Hollow" was all Logan said._

"_Why?"_

"_Because Rory's boyfriend is going to rape her!" he almost yelled._

"_Oh my god! Come on lets take the SUV. Logan call the police, we'll never get there soon enough. Do you know where they were going?"_

"_To his place, his parents are out of town."_

"_Ok then, call" Mitchum said as he drove the car out of the driveway, and headed for Stars Hollow. _

"_Stars Hollow police department. How may I help you?" Logan heard Kirk say. _

"_Kirk Rory's is being raped by Dean over at his place!"_

"_Excuse me, but whose calling?"_

"_KIRK! Will you please do something!"_

"_I'm sending someone over now"_

"_That's all I'm asking." Logan said and hung up. He prayed to god that the police would get there in time. _

_50 minutes later Logan ran into Dean's house. He found a police man standing outside a closed door. _

"_Excuse me, where's Rory Gilmore?" Logan asked. The police man pointed at the door._

"_She won't come out" _

"_Ace open the door" Logan said gently. He could hear her sob on the other side of the door._

"_Logan?" she whispered. _

"_Yeah. Open up, and we'll take you home." A few seconds later the lock clicked and the door opened to reveal Rory in only a bra and jeans. She had a big bruise on her cheek and he could see red scratches on her stomach, after Dean had torn her clothes of. Logan let out a little gasp before he slid his jacket off wrapped it around her and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face into his chest and cried. Logan comforted and whispered sweet words into her ear. _

He had stayed with her that night, held her as she slept and comforted her when she woke up from a nightmare. That was the night Logan realized that he had fallen for her, really fallen for her. The feelings he had towards her had passed friendship a long time ago; he just didn't know that they had until that night.

Four weeks had passed since that night, four very eventful weeks. Rory had graduated, and most importantly; Dean had been put to jail.

Logan smiled and sat down on her bed, within minutes her eyes fluttered open. Beautiful baby blue eyes, met chocolate brown ones. 'Now she wakes up' Logan thought.

Rory opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Logan sitting on her bed. This was one of her favorite Christmas traditions. Ever since they were seven years old they had done this. Logan would come over (Climbing through her window) early in the morning with her present, and she would give him his, they would open the presents and fall asleep while watching cartoons. It was the same every year.

"Merry Christmas Ace"

"Merry Christmas Logan"

'4, 3, 2' Logan thought.

"Ehm, Logan? What did you do to my wall?" Rory asked and pointed at the wall that was now covered by a big sheet.

"It's a part of your present Ace, you'll find out soon enough"

"But I wanna know now..!" Rory said, gave him the Bambi eyes and pouted. She knew he would give in, he always did. Logan sighed and got up from the bed, damn her for knowing him so well.

"Ok, close your eyes" Logan said. Rory closed them.

"Open them" Logan said and pulled the sheet down. Rory opened her eyes and gasped. The whole wall was covered in pink, purple, yellow, blue and green picture frames. The frames were shaped like pieces of a puzzle, and puzzled together on the wall. Almost all the frames were filled with photos of her and Logan, but a few was empty for her to fill later.

Rory jumped out of her bed and ran over to Logan so she could hug him.

"I love it Logan! Thank you!" she said and kissed his cheek. Logan smiled and twirled her around.

"Where did you get all the photos?"

"Mom, dad, Lorelai, and some other people. I've been working on this for weeks."

"I really love it Logan." Rory said and looked at all the pictures.

"I'm glad you do" Logan said and dropped down on Rory's bed. She soon fell down on the bed next to him and reached for something in her nightstand. She pulled out a tiny little box wrapped in a beautiful red paper. Logan unwrapped it and found a tiny Tiffany box. He lifted the little lid and found the smallest key he had ever seen. It was made of white gold and had a diamond at the end.

"I had no idea what I could give the boy who had everything, so I gave you the key to my heart" Rory said and smiled. Then she pointed at her necklace, it was a heat shaped locket made of white gold as well and had a tiny key hole in the middle. Logan smiled and placed the little key in the key hole and twisted it. The locket opened to reveal a picture of the two of them kissing when they were seven or eight years old. The picture had been taken at a masquerade ball, Rory had gone as sleeping beauty (she had the blue dress) and Logan was her prince charming.

Logan's stomach did a little flip. Did this mean that she liked him? Why did girls have to be so damn confusing?

Rory looked at Logan, did he get the message? Rory had had a crush on Logan for years. He had no idea how jealous she had been sometimes when he dated other girls, so as a little test to see if he cared about her the same way, she had started to date Dean. She didn't really like him, but as the weeks vent by she started to care more and more about Dean, and the jealousy game was forgotten, so was her crush on Logan. That was until Dean had almost raped her, that night all the feelings she had for Logan had found they're way to the surface again. She had taken a huge risk by giving Logan that key, her heart was hanging on a thin thread. She had no idea if Logan would pull it in or cut the thread. She hoped for the latter.

Logan looked from the picture to Rory's eyes and took a chance. He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. Every reasonable thought left Rory's head when his lips touched hers. It took her a second to understand what was going on, but when she did she kissed him back. Soon they were practically making out on her bed. They broke apart when the need for air became necessary.

"Wow…" Rory whispered.

"You can say that again"

"Wow" she said and laughed.

"I must say Ace, that's the best Christmas present you've ever given me"

"Really?"

"Yup" Logan said and kissed her again. Rory just smiled.

"You want the rest of your present?" Logan asked.

"I get another present?"

"Yes you do. Do you want it?"

"Yes please" Logan laughed and went to get a gift box from the floor. He walked back to the bed and placed the box in her lap. Rory grinned and started to open it, inside there was a digital camera, a photo album, a mini printer to her computer and some other little things.

"Now you can finish your wall" Logan said.

"Thank you" she said and hugged him.

"That's all I get?" Logan said and pretended to be hurt. Rory laughed and kissed him.

"Better?"

"Much better"

"Wanna finish our tradition?" Rory asked. Logan nodded and put her presents on the floor. He leaned back in her bed and grabbed the remote to the TV. Rory placed her head on his chest and soon they were both asleep.

An hour later Lorelai opened the door to Rory's room and smiled at the two sleeping teenagers. She tiptoed into the room and turned the TV off. She walked out again and whispered to herself.

"Every year"

**AN:** so what do you think? Please review.

I hope you understood what I tried too describe with the picture frames, I've seen frames like that and they're really cool. Do you guys want me to continue this?  
Use the link below to see the key and heart; just remember to skip the spaces.

When you see the necklace pretend that it's a little bigger and that you can open the heart.

http// www. tiffany. com/ shopping/ item.aspx? CategoryID 451&category Diamonds&cid WEB1&cit 62A1&startid 6&


	2. I'll be your girl

_Love is friendship on fire 2: I'll be your girl._

**AN: **You guys rock! Do you know that? Thank you so much for all your reviews, here's the next chapter.

I own nada.

* * *

A couple of hours later Logan woke up, Rory was still asleep resting her head on his chest. He smiled and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Hey" she whispered and tilted her head so she was looking at him.

"Hey" he said and kissed her on the lips. "I must say that I'm enjoying having the key to your heart"

"You do, don't you?"

"Yes I do"

"Logan…?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we now?"

"We are what you want us to be Ace" Logan said, and he meant it. He didn't usually do the whole girlfriend/boyfriend thing, but for Rory he'd do it. This was after all Rory Gilmore; he'd do anything for her.

"I don't want to make you someone your not." She almost whispered.

"Look at me Ace…you wont do that. With you I want the whole thing or nothing at all. I don't think I could handle seeing another guy put his hands on you, or kiss you. I want the exclusive rights to you."

"I want the exclusive rights to you too"

"Ok now that that's settled; are you my girlfriend now?"

"If you're my boyfriend"

"I am"

"Then I'll be your girl…" was all she managed to say before Logan's lips crashed down on hers.

* * *

30 minutes later Rory skipped down the stairs looking for her mother and to open the rest of her presents.

"You look awfully chirpy to have had no coffee all morning" Lorelai said when Rory came into the living room. Rory just smiled and poured herself a cup of coffee. She couldn't wait to show her mom Logan's gift and the little addition they had added a couple of minutes ago.

"Did you know what Logan was going to give me for Christmas mom?" she asked.

"No, he just said he needed some pictures to complete part one of your gift. What did he give you?" Lorelai asked eagerly.

"Come on and I'll show you" Rory said, grabbed her mothers hand and started to run up the stairs. When they reached her bedroom she opened the door and pointed at the wall. Lorelai's eyes grew wide when she saw the wall.

"How come we didn't wake up when he put this up?"

"I have no idea"

"It's beautiful Ror" Lorelai said and looked at all the pictures. There was no doubt in her mind that Logan loved her daughter, and secretly she and Shira waited for the day the two teenagers would get together. Then she reached the last picture, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Rory! Please explain the last picture." Rory smiled and walked over to her mom. Lorelai looked from her daughter to the picture of Rory and Logan kissing on Rory's bed.

"When was this taken?" Lorelai asked and smiled.

"About ten minutes ago" Rory said and blushed.

"And for how long have you two been doing that?"

"A couple of hours…"

"Oh my god! You finally got together! You are together right?"

"Yes we're together…what's with the finally?" Rory said and smiled. Lorelai looked at her daughter and saw happiness in her face that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Come on babe, you don't think I know that you've had a crush on Logan since he kissed you when you were seven?" Lorelai said and smiled as her daughter blushed.

"I have not had a crush on him that long!" she said stubbornly even though she knew that her mom was right.

"You have too."

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you have!"

"No I..."

"What is it you don't have?" Christopher asked as he walked into the room.

"Had a crush on Logan since she was seven" Lorelai said. Chris only laughed; even he knew that Rory had a crush on Logan. Didn't mean he was a big fan of his daughter dating, but no fathers are.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to agree with your mother on this one. You've had a crush on him for a long time. Why are you two bantering over that anyway?"

"Chris, take a look at this" Lorelai said and pointed at the picture of Rory and Logan kissing. Chris' eyes went very wide before he blinked and looked at the picture once more. Thousands of thoughts flew across his brain; his daughter had been making out with Logan IN her BED! Chris didn't know how much more of this he could take; he sat down on the floor with his head in his hands. Lorelai and Rory looked at him concerned.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Rory whispered.

"I think so; just give him a couple of minutes"

**AN: **I know it's very short, but I felt so bad for not posting, so here's a short one. I got my own laptop a couple of days ago. Yay! I promise I will update as soon as I can. Feel free to come with ideas to where this story should


End file.
